At a Muggle Music Fest
by NevermoreRed
Summary: At a music festival, Hermione and Fred find their own sort of entertainment. One shot. Rated M for a reason :)
Work Text:

Hermione leaned over the small counter, watching out the camper window as the Weasley twins were trying (and failing) at setting up a portable canopy, a small smile on her face. They really were quite helpless.

This camping trip was their idea. One that Hermione hadn't really wanted to go on at first. She had a month before she started work full time at the Ministry and really should have been brushing up on all the Magical Legislation that she could instead of hanging out at a muggle music fest. But after a few weeks of Harry, Ron, and Ginny pleading, she gave in. Besides, she could use a break and a chance to relax. She just didn't imagine there would be a whole lot of relaxation while staying in Mr. Weasley's old Airstream camper with five other people in the middle of one of the UK's largest music festivals.

Especially when one of those people were Frederick Gideon Weasley.

That boy, or man rather, had become a rather unhealthy obsession of hers. A crush during their Hogwarts years hadn't waned at all in the four years since the war had ended. In fact, it seemed to have grown to the point where it consumed her. She found herself wanting to be around him all the time. She felt peaceful in his presence, like she was able to finally just be.

A laugh spilled out of her mouth as she watched George toss down the metal pole he was holding and kicked it, which then flipped up to nail Fred right in the shin. Fred dropped the canopy tarp he'd been holding and started jumping around on one foot while holding his offended leg. With the closeness of the camping spots, the other festival goers around them were also watching the production and laughing. It didn't seem to matter where they were, Fred and George always managed to stand out and draw attention to themselves. Mostly female, which was quite irritating to be honest. But, she supposed she couldn't fault the other women who noticed them. Standing a bit over six foot, with their fiery red hair, leanly muscled bodies, and exuberant personalities, they were hard to miss. Especially now, Fred wearing dark khaki shorts with a purple and lime green stripped tank top and George in banana yellow shorts and a white tee that had, well, a banana on it. Somehow they managed to pull off the goofy attire and still look good.

"Staring again, Hermione?" Ginny's voice made her jump, and she turned to scowl at the other girl.

"You scared me."

"It's a camper, 'Mione." Ginny laughed. "It's not like I have a whole lot of room to sneak up on you."

"Yes, well, it's a magically extended camper that has three bedrooms and a full bathroom. It's rather more like a cabin on wheels." she grabbed up the platter of sandwiches she'd been making before she was distracted by Fred yet again.

"Let me help." Ginny grabbed the second platter and a bowl of fruit and together they carried it outside where Fred and George were arguing and Harry and Ron were going over the venue pamphlet they'd gotten.

"Lunch boys." Ginny called, setting the food out on the fold up table next to the camper door.

"Thank Merlin." Ron exclaimed. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving, Ronnie old boy." Fred teased, patting Ron's non existent belly. "It's starting to show a little."

"Oh, bugger off." Ron gave him a shove.

"Hey, Hermsy darling!" George said in a singsong voice, throwing an arm around her shoulder and gesturing to the canopy still laying on the ground. "You were raised by muggles. Surely you can put this contraption together."

"What a grand idea, Georgie." Fred came up on her other side, tossing his arm over her shoulder as well. "What do you say, Hermsy? You can do it, can't you?"

"It's Hermione." she mumbled, ducking out from under their arms. "Not Herms, and most definitely not Hermsy. If you must call me something else, I suppose 'Mione isn't all that terrible." she bent and snatched the bag the canopy had come in and fished out the instruction book, thrusting it at Fred. "Here. You do know how to read, don't you Fred?" she grinned teasingly at him.

"Oohhh, she's feisty today, Freddy." George laughed.

"That she is." Fred agreed, taking the papers with a grin. "Just like a little kitten. Hey, how about that?" he nudged her with his elbow. "Kitten. It suits you. You were, after all, an actual kitten for a while."

"I should have never told either of you about that." she sighed.

"Ah, come on kitten." Fred slung his arm around her again. Hermione was glad it was hot outside and her cheeks were already flushed. "We'd never tell your furry little secret. Would we, George."

"Never." George said solemnly, making a production out of crossing his heart.

"See, nothing to worry about." Fred winked at her, then went for the food.

"Close your mouth." Ginny whispered in her ear. "You're starting to drool." Clamping her mouth shut (it actually had been hanging open a bit) Hermione glared at her so called friend. Ginny was the only one who knew of her infatuation of Fred, and only because she'd guessed it.

"Good sandwiches, 'Mione." Harry said, sitting in one of the folding lawn chairs.

"Thank you, Harry." she glanced at Ron, his mouth so full he couldn't possibly shove any more in. He smiled as best he could and gave her a thumbs up.

"So are you the Molly Weasley of this camping trip since you're the only one that can cook?" George asked.

"Yeah, you're the closest thing we have to her here." Fred added.

Hermione winced. Well, if she'd ever needed proof of how Fred seen her, there it was. She was nothing more than a part of his family to him. Something like a little sister.

"I don't know." Ginny said, gently bumping Hermione's hip with her own. "I've never seen mum in a pair of bum hugging denim shorts and a tank that showed off such sexy arms and shoulders."

"Ew." Ron complained, obviously envisioning Molly in said attire.

"And I can confidently say that if mum were here right now, she wouldn't have a gaggle of shirtless blokes staring at her arse."

"What?" Hermione turned around and glared at the two guys setting up a tent near them, both shirtless and grinning like idiots. One waved at her while the other waggled his brows suggestively. Hermione ignored both and turned back to her group.

"Want me to kick their arse for you, kitten?" Fred asked, shifting his glare to her.

"No." she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm highly capable of taking care of myself." feeling a little bitter about him comparing her to his mother and refusing to notice that she was in fact a woman, she smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Besides, no one said I didn't like the attention. Maybe I don't want them to stop."

Beside her Ginny tried to stop a snort. George's eyebrow shot to his hairline and Fred just stared at her.

"Do you?" he asked.

Hermione thought about saying no, she didn't want them to stop and turn and flirt back with them, but she couldn't do that. The fact was, she didn't like their leering and she wasn't a flirt at all. Besides, it wouldn't do any good. It wasn't like Fred would be jealous.

"Okay. Fine. I don't like it, but I can still handle myself, thank you very much."

"Right." Harry stood up. "How 'bout we head to the main stage. The first band should be coming on in about an hour."

Cleaning up the camp sight, and Harry and Hermione quickly setting up the canopy, they headed to the main stage.

"I think it helped." Ginny told her as they hung back from the boys.

"What helped?" Hermione looked at her in confusion.

"What I said earlier." Ginny smiled. "It made Fred think about just how good those shorts make your arse look and how you're a veritable bombshell."

"I am not a bombshell, Gin." Hermione shook her head. "I'm comfortable with who and what I am, and I'm happy with the body I have most of the time, but I'm also not ignorant of the fact that skinny five foot one girls with barely B cups and frizzy hair do not qualify as bombshells."

"Bombshell is a relative term. I personally think you are one, and now Fred is thinking it too, if he hadn't already."

"You can't possibly know that."

"Oh, shush." Ginny slapped her arm playfully. "I know my brother. And if he turns around and looks at you one more time he's likely to make a complete arse of himself by tripping and falling."

Hermione rolled her eyes, refusing to give in to the surge of hope Ginny's words had given her.

"Drinks?" George asked when the reached the row of vendors. They all stopped and got in one of the shorter queues.

"What are you having, kitten?" Fred shifted back in line to stand by her. "Water or are you going to live it up a little and have a lemonade?"

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." he grinned. "It's just I don't think I've ever seen you imbibe in alcohol."

At that precise moment a couple tripped and stumbled together before falling into the side of one of the portable loos next to them, never stopping in their snogging session.

"Yes, I can see the appeal of getting sloshed. Snogging with what is quite possibly a complete stranger in a very public area against a loo." She gave a shiver of disgust before turning away from the spectacle.

"Oh, come on." Fred urged. "I'd take care of you. Make sure no blokes take advantage of your inebriated state. No snogging against loos for you, Miss Granger."

"Oi!" George interrupted them. "Who's Hermy snogging against the loos?"

"Why me, of course." Fred jeered, pulling her up against his side with an arm around her waist. "Be a dear brother and hold our spot, would you?"

"Why certainly." George grinned. "Anything for a budding romance."

"Oh, yes." Hermione smirked. "A romantic groping against a toilet. Every girls dream."

Hermione was quite proud of herself for not falling at Fred's feet at the mention of snogging him, loo or not. She had morals and standards and was happy that she wasn't willing to give them up just for a chance with him. Not that he was serious. Fred was joking, as always.

"Hey, I never said anything about groping." Fred turned to face her, a put upon face of shock. "Listen here young lady. I am a man of principal. If you want to grope me, I insist on you buying me a drink first."

"How dare you think my brother that cheap, Hermione." George tsked. "And I thought you such a sweet girl."

"You two are too much, you know that?" Hermione laughed, stepping up to the counter for her turn. "A tin of beer, please."

"Got any fire whiskey?" Fred asked, leaning forward to rest his forearms on the counter next to her. She sucked in a silent breath and gave him a pointed stare.

"Excuse me?" the man gave Fred an odd look, handing Hermione her tin.

"Ah, right. Just a tinny my good man. You want one too, Forge?"

"Sure thing, Gred."

The man nodded, turning around to get their beers out of the coolers.

"Fred." Hermione hissed, shoving an elbow into his bicep, and tried to ignore how hard it felt.

"What?" he grinned at her, knowing full well what she was scolding him for.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Be careful, you." she poked the spot she'd elbowed.

"Ah, where's the fun in that, kitten?"

She gave him an exasperated look, although she was a little endeared with his new nickname for her. It felt...special, which was ridiculous. It never felt special when he was calling her Herms.

The concert started out a little much for Hermione. It was loud and crowded and she had no idea who the band playing was, but by her third tin of beer, she found herself dancing with the rest of the crowed and actually having good time. She tried to ignore the way Harry and Ginny were dancing so intimately, but they eventually departed from the group, probably to seek a spot away from three of her older brothers so they could dance without the chorus of disgruntlement. Ron was currently grinding against the rear end of a rather pretty blonde, one of his hands shoved into her front pocket. Which left her with the twins, whom were dancing enthusiastically and rather ridiculously but it was funny and entertaining to witness, which she knew was their goal. And occasionally Fred's body would brush up against her, or his arms would wrap teasingly around her waist as he danced around in the crowded space with her.

"Oh my gosh!" A raven haired girl wearing a bikini top and cut off shorts grabbed George's arm, smiling provocatively as she looked from him to Fred and back when the band took a small break. "Are you two twins?" she asked excitedly.

"Right?" her auburn haired friend stepped a little closer, her perfect hour glass figure showed off by her crop top and floral mini skirt. "You guys look so much alike."

"Who?" George grinned.

"Us?" Fred finished.

"Me and him?" George pointed from himself to Fred.

"Him and me?" Fred mirrored his action.

Both girls giggled loudly and Hermione almost gagged.

"Naw, I just met this bloke." Fred said, slinging an arm around George. "Right, mate?"

"Course, mate." George nodded.

"You guys are just too adorable." Raven Haired girl gushed, stepping forward to touch Fred's chest. "Sexy and funny. What other charms do you have?"

Hermione, standing off to Fred's side and a little behind him, turned back to the stage and pretended she wasn't drowning in a sea of green tinged hurt.

"Now, now." Fred chuckled. "You're hitting a sore spot there for ol' Georgie. We all know I'm the better looking twin," here he surprised Hermione by turning and pulling her up against his side with an arm around her waist. "Isn't the right, kitten?"

Both girls looked surprised to see Hermione, like she hadn't been standing there the entire time.

"I don't know, Fred." Hermione smiled over at George. "You might be the better looking one, but George is the funny one with the better personality."

George laughed loudly, shifting with ease so he stood between the two other women.

"Ouch." Fred covered his heart with his free hand while still holding onto her. "You wound me. Here I thought we were starting a budding romance."

"Oh, yes." Hermione laughed, feeling giddy and a little light headed from the rush of pleasure and the alcohol she'd drank. "A romance that began with a snog against the loos."

"Ew." Auburn Hair made a disgusted face. "The loos?"

"Hey now, don't knock the romantic allure of portable loos." George tossed an arm over her, and then the other over Raven Hair. "Come with me, the funnier twin with the infinitely better personality, and I'll buy you birds a drink."

"Right-o." Fred nodded. "I think the kitten and I will head back to the camper since Ickle Ronnikins seems a might distracted." he tilted his head towards where Ron was currently playing a game of Quidditch with the blonde girls tonsils.

"Don't wait up." George grinned and winked before leading the giggling girls off towards the beer stands.

Once they were out of sight, Hermione stepped away from Fred. "You're welcome, by the way." she grinned at him although it felt forced. "I hadn't realized that along with playing your mum I was also going to be playing your scapegoat to get away from unwanted advances."

Fred gave her a confused look, but quickly shook it off. "Are you ready to go back to the camper?"

Hermione nodded. It was late, she was tired, and did not in any way fancy standing here and watching one of her best friends snog a stranger whilst palming her bum. She'd gotten enough of Ron's PDA's back in school when he was with Lavender. She waited until they were outside the concert area and were weaving between tents and campers to get back to their site before she spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, kitten."

"What did those girls do wrong?" she didn't look at him as she asked.

"What do you mean?"

She quickly glanced up at him before turning and watching where she was going again. "I mean, you obviously weren't interested and I'm curious at what they did wrong. They were both stunningly pretty and very blatantly interested." she shrugged. "What was wrong?"

To her surprise, Fred laughed. Loudly. To the point where he had to stop walking and bend over and grasp his knees. Hermione stopped walking as well and stared at him with wide eyes. The longer he went on, the more her shock turned into annoyance. Propping her hands on her hips, she glared at him until he finally settled down.

"Are you quite done?" she asked. He chuckled one last time, wiping from under his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm finished."

"What exactly is so funny?" she demanded.

"You." he chuckled again. "Come on, Hermione. You can't be that clueless, can you? Brightest witch of your age and all."

At him calling her a witch, she looked around quickly to make sure no one heard him then took a step closer to him.

"Watch what you're saying." she pointed at him. "And of course I'm clueless. You aren't making any sense."

"Hermione, darling." he smiled indulgently, cupping her bare shoulders with both his hands. "Do you know what flirting is?"

"Of course I know what flirting is." she snapped, confused by his touch and his cryptic words. "I'm not daft, Fred. Those two girls were flirting with you and George."

"Yes, but haven't you been paying attention?"

"To what?" she nearly shouted.

"Me!" he shouted back, giving her a gentle shake. "Us. The past two months, you slow little kitten." he shook his head with a smile. "What do you think I've been doing with you?"

Hermione shook her head, her mouth opening and closing without saying anything. "I...I don't know what you're talking about." she finally whispered.

"Think about it. I show up at any tea or lunch or dinner that I know you're going to be at. I make it a point to watch for you at the front windows of the store when you come and go from that new little book shop across the alley so I can call you over. I asked you to help with the arithmancy and potions at the shop even though George and I are both incredibly efficient at both. I make excuses to see you, to be around you. I tease you and make you laugh. I touch you whenever an opportunity presents itself." his fingers flexed on her arms to further prove his point and he knelt slightly to better even up their over foot height difference.

"Those girls did nothing wrong, kitten." he gave her a lopsided grin. "They just weren't you."

For a long, dizzying moment, Hermione couldn't coordinate her thoughts, trying to put what he'd said together in her mind. Finally she looked up into his waiting blue eyes that watched her with amusement and a hint of nervousness. It was the nervousness that really made her believe what he was saying. Fred Weasley was never nervous.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? You never said anything."

His hands slid down her arms before falling free of her, leaving gooseflesh in their wake. He lifted one hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know." he shrugged. "I mean, honestly, you're kind of scary. You're brave and strong and one of the most powerful witches I've ever been around. You're intimidating and I wasn't certain how'd you take finding out I fancied you."

She smiled at that. "Fred, I wouldn't have hurt you."

"Well, excuse me for being a little leery, Miss Granger. I've been witness to your stinging hexes and quite painful brush offs to more than one bloke in the past."

"Why now then? What made you say something tonight?"

In the faint light of the moon and the glow from several fires and string lights at the camp sites around them, Hermione witnessed Fred blushing. If she hadn't already adored him, she would have at that moment.

"Well, see." he cleared his throat and stood straighter. "I planned this camping trip with the intentions of you coming. I thought if I got you out of your normal environment you'd be more apt to not castrate me."

"I'd never castrate you, Fred." she grinned, taking a step closer to him, which put them toe to toe and she had to tilt her head back to look up at him. "And I also wont hex you or brush you off."

"Yeah?" his nervous grin spread into a confident smile as he reached out and picked up one of her hands.

"Yeah." she returned his smile and threaded her fingers through his.

"Good." he nodded, tugging her in the direction of their camper. "How much money you want to bet neither George or little Ronnie comes back tonight?"

"Oh, I'd say George has his hands full with both of those girls."

"Unless he manages to piss one of them off and then they both turn on him." Fred added with a chuckle.

"And Ron has never been one to turn down an easy thing. Therefore it would be a pretty smart bet to say they won't be back tonight."

They arrived back at their camper as she finished talking and Fred pulled her to a stop just outside the door.

"In that case, would you like to maybe leave the pull out for one of them and sleep with me in George and I's room instead?"

Hermione's face went hot and she bit her lip nervously.

"No pressure, kitten." Fred tugged her lip free with his thumb. "You can sleep on the pullout if you're more comfortable doing that. Or, if you want, you can sleep with me. Just sleep. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"What if George comes back?"

"The door will be locked and warded." Fred shrugged. "George will get the point and either sleep on the pull out or in Ron's room."

Hermione hedged a second longer, debating. But she already knew what she was going to say.

"I'll sleep with you." she lifted her chin and nodded, more to herself than him. "And if we...want more, than maybe we can just work up to it? See how it goes?"

Fred smiled widely, bringing out that single dimple in his right cheek. He'd have wrinkles by the time he was in his thirties with how often he smiled. She got the feeling they wouldn't detract from his appeal at all, only add to it.

"Of course." he tapped her nose playfully before turning and opening the door with a subtle flick of his wand that he'd pulled out of his shorts pocket.

"Grab whatever you need." he nodded to her bag stowed under the kitchen table that would fold into the bed she had planned on sleeping on, leaving the three bedrooms for Harry and Ginny to share one, the twins another, and Ron the last. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Before he left, he kissed her forehead, then turned to the second door and disappeared. With a flutter of butterflies in her belly and a stupid grin on her face, she snatched her small beaded bag and went to the loo. Opting for her nicest pyjamas, although she hadn't packed anything sexy, she decided to do a few quick cleansing and refreshing charms before changing into clean knickers and the pyjamas. Pastel yellow cotton shorts with baby blue pinstripes and a matching baby blue spaghetti strap. Hardly alluring, but she still felt exposed, especially since she'd left off her bra. Who slept in a bra anyway? Not her. It was uncomfortable. Stealing her nerves, she shoved the rest of her things back in the bag and went to the closed door that Fred had gone through and knocked softly.

"You don't have to knock, kitten." Fred's amused voice came through the thin wood. Feeling a little silly, she opened the door and stepped in. The room was tiny. Two steps and she was at the foot of the full sized bed that Fred was sprawled across, shirtless with maroon lounge pants on. She swallowed against a dry throat while she took in his exposed flesh illuminated by the lamp on the table next to him. He was pale, lightly muscled, his chest covered in a thin smattering of ginger hair that started back up a little thicker just below his navel. There were a few scars on his chest and arms from when the wall fell on him during the battle.

"Not that I'm minding the view," Fred brought her attention away from the way his hips created a shallow V just above the band of his pants to his smirking face, hands behind his head. "But are you going to stand there oogling all night, or are you coming to bed?"

Flushing in embarrassment, Hermione dropped her bag beside the door.

"Were you and George going to share this bed?" she teasingly asked, rounding to the side of the bed he'd left empty for her and crawling on.

"Naw, there was two single beds, but I transfigured them together." he rolled to his side to face her, a hand propping his head up with his elbow. "Figured it'd be more comfortable than both of us trying to cram on to a single. Though that would have it's benefits."

"Oh, yeah?" she mirrored his pose, leaving a small gap between them. "What would those benefits be?"

"Well, on a single, there wouldn't be this distance between us." he motioned to the few inches separating them with his free arm.

"And such a distance it is." she laughed. "Nearly impassable."

"Nearly." he grinned, hooking his free arms around her waist and tugging her until their stomachs were touching. She sucked in a slow breath through her nose at the heat of his skin seeping through her thin cotton shirt. "But I'm a man of many talents."

"So I've noticed." she breathed, her eyes drifting down to his mouth, the corners of which were turned up slightly in a small smile. Her belly twisted and her face went hot as she imagined those lips pressed to hers.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Hermione." he told her, making her eyes flash back up to his. He smiled at her one last time, then leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

Hermione had been kissed before, obviously. At twenty two she wasn't completely innocent. But this...this felt different somehow. The actions were much the same. A light pressing of mouth to mouth, hesitantly feeling each other out before his started working against hers in a slow undulation, lips opening slightly as the kiss became more heated. But it was nothing like any of her previous kisses. It felt richer, deeper, achingly intense.

She groaned into his mouth when his lips nudged hers open further and his tongue danced inside, coaxing hers into action with it. When she angled her head to the side and opened further for him, it was his turned to groan, the hand that had been resting on her waist now dove into her mess of curls as his body shifted closer to hers, bringing more of them in contact with each other. Hermione felt dizzy, hot and flushed. Her nerve ending trembled, screaming out for touch. Her womb clenched in on itself with each thrust of his tongue, each drag of his fingertips along her scalp.

Eventually he broke away, both of them drawing a deep breath like they'd been underwater for a long time.

"We should stop now if all you want to do is sleep." his voice was deeper than before, his pale cheeks flushed and his blue eyes bright. She didn't notice that she'd been holding the side of his face until just now, the slight stubble of his jaw abrading her palm.

"No, I think..." she took a breath and swallowed. "I think I'd like to keep going."

The fingers threaded into her hair contracted, his hips surging towards her slightly. Her centre pulsed at the feel of his hardness against her thigh.

"You think?" he shook his head. "You need to know, Hermione. Be certain."

"I am certain." to prove her point, she lifted her top leg and hooked it over his hips, pulling him into the cradle of her pelvis. He sucked in a hissing breath when his hardness pressed up against her aching softness.

"Okay." he let out a breathy chuckle. "You're certain."

She returned his chuckle, then tugged his head back to hers to kiss him. Getting lost in his kiss again, her hand slid down from his face, trailing over his shoulder and bicep, across what part of his chest wasn't pressed against hers, the light dusting of ginger hair tickling her fingertips before sliding behind him and tracing the contours of his spine. He hummed contentedly, arching into her touch like a cat. She giggled internally at that. _Who's the kitten now, huh?_

The giggling in her head abruptly stilled when his hand drifted from her hair, down her neck, long fingers grazing her throat, trailed across her collar bone, the outside curve of her breast, then along her waistline to where her top had slid upward slightly exposing a strip of flesh along her lower belly. A shiver ran up her spine as his fingers danced over her bare skin, lingering at the jut of her hipbone.

"Ticklish?" he asked against her mouth with a smile.

"A little." she panted.

"Ticklish in a _'oh, Merlin Fred, don't stop'_ sort of way, or a _'I'm going to wet myself giggling'_ sort of way?"

Despite being hot and aroused to the point of aching, Hermione laughed. "I don't want you to stop." she chuckled again. "And I promise I wont wet myself."

"Well," he pulled back enough to look at her, his hand drifting down so his fingers just barely brushed against her clothed centre. "I'd like some places wet."

"I doubt that will be a problem." she whispered, suddenly out of breath.

Fred grinned at her slack jawed expression, then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. As he trailed more kisses along her jawline and neck, his hand slid back up to her belly, delving under her top to smooth across her abdomen and skimming across her ribs, the tips of his fingers just barely grazing the underside of her breasts on occasion. When he sucked on her collar bone and bit down gently, Hermione gasped, her body bowing into him.

"Roll to your back." Fred urged her, pushing against her side until she dropped back to lay flat. Following her over, he knelt between her spread thighs and touched her torso over her shirt before grabbing the hem and lifted. Hermione helped him by sitting up, her heart hammering in her chest. One of the straps of her top got tangled in her hair on the way off.

"Like a bloody fly trap, your hair is." Fred laughed while he freed her hair and tossed the shirt to the side. Then smiled at her disgruntled expression and kissed her nose, both hands smoothing down her hair. "A beautiful fly trap."

"Nice recovery." she laughed into his throat before kissing it. Fred hummed, kissing her forehead before gently pushing her to lay back against the bed again. The amusement faded from his eyes as he took in her naked breasts and torso.

"Bloody hell, Hermione." he flattened one hand on her sternum, then slowly drew it down her body. "You're better than I imagined."

Hermione's kneejerk reaction was to deny his words, but looking at the complete rapture on his face, she believed him. Leaning over her, he kissed her again, then trailed lips and tongue and teeth down her throat and chest to her breasts that he framed with his hands. Licking over the swell of one, his fingers traced the nipple of the other. At the same moment his mouth pulled her nipple inside, his fingers compressed the other. Hermione moaned loudly, her hands flying up to hold onto his head, her fingers digging into the cool thickness of his hair. When he switched over to her other breast, she couldn't help but wrap one leg around his hips and grind her throbbing centre into his lower abdomen. Grunting in his appreciation of that, his free hand dug under her hips to help her rock against him until she was a panting, moaning, writhing mess under him. More kisses were spread out along her torso and belly, his tongue tracing her navel until she shivered. Then he sat up, his fingers curling under the band of her shorts.

"Can I..." he licked swollen lips. "Can I take these off and go down on you?"

A hot flush swamped her face and she couldn't find her voice for a moment. "You don't have to ask permission, Fred." she mumbled. "You can just do it."

A wicked grin spread across his face. "But I like seeing you all flustered and blushing, kitten."

"You're a cruel man, Frederick Weasley." she laughed lightly.

"Mmhm." he nodded in agreement, stretching out to the side to grab his wand from the nightstand to lock the door and cast a soundproofing charm. Tossing the wand back down, he came back to her shorts and slowly worked them and her knickers off at the same time. Finding herself suddenly completely naked in front of him, Hermione's belly fluttered with renewed nervousness.

"Merlin, woman." his hands slid up her inner thighs, pushing them open further. "How can you be this pretty all over?"

"Fred." she whispered his name, caught between being embarrassed at being exposed and proud that she could illicit this reaction from him. His eyes flicked back up to hers and he grinned that lopsided half grin that nearly had her swooning.

"Keep saying my name, kitten." Then he bent forward and dropped kisses and nips all along her hips and pelvis, her inner thighs and the sensitive flesh where her legs met her centre.

"Gods, Fred." she panted, lifting her head slightly to look down at him. "Please."

"Please what?" he taunted, lifting his head to look at her, his chin rubbing gently against her curls.

"Please stop teasing."

"As you wish." he winked at her, then lowered his face back to her mound. At first it was just warm breath, then it was his thumbs pulling her open to him. She heard him suck in a breath, and then the warmth of his tongue was running between her folds. He did that several times, drawing a gasping moan from her with each swipe, varying his pressure and his speed until he was certain of her preference. Slipping a single finger inside of her, his tongue circled her swollen clitoris before flicking over it steadily.

"Fred, uuhh." she grasped his hair in both hands in what she figured later might have been a painful grip for him. But he didn't complain. He kept at her until she was trembling and shaking and finally coming with what would have been an embarrassingly loud moan if she'd had a presence of mind to be embarrassed. Once she calmed down, Fred started kissing his way back up, licking one nipple and causing her to shiver again.

"You alright, love?" he asked, pushing her hair away from her face.

"Wonderful." she smiled at him. "But I think I'd feel even better if you took your trousers off."

He smiled, but didn't make a move, just continued stroking her hair. "You know, I always thought you were prettiest when you were angry, but I think 'recently pleasured' is more your look."

She laughed. "And much more fun for me. I don't enjoy being angry, you know." she poked his chest. "But if you don't get a move on with taking those pants off, you'll get to see me recently pleasured and angry."

"Fine." he gave an exaggerated sigh, flopping onto his back beside her and turning his head to look at her. "You do it."

Pushing down the surge of awkwardness she felt at moving about starkers in front of him, she sat up and moved so she was straddling his thighs, awkwardness forgotten as she skimmed her hands down his naked chest and stomach.

"Is there anywhere you don't have freckles?" she asked him, leaning forward to kiss a cluster over his left pec.

"Why don't you find out?" he challenged, albeit a little breathlessly. Hermione grinned against his skin. Oh, she wouldn't back down from a challenge. She was, after all, one of the saviors of the wizarding world. Exploring every hot inch of his chest and torso with her fingers, eyes, and mouth, she worked her way down to the trail of hair that started under his navel and disappeared beneath his lounge pants. By the time her fingers curled into the elastic band, Fred's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his stomach muscles clenching rhythmically.

"Wait." he nearly growled as she started to pull the pants down.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, just...before you take those off, do I need to do a sterilization charm? I probably wont have the concentration to do it later."

Letting out a relieved breath, Hermione smiled. "No, I take a monthly potion. We're okay."

"Good." he nodded, then smirked and made a show of folding his arms behind his head. "You may continue, my lady."

"Why, thank you, good sir." she giggled, then went back to the task of ridding him of his pants. He assisted by lifting his hips, then she shimmied down further on his legs to pull them free. Seeing him naked, completely starkers, was...disconcerting. She almost felt like she was dreaming. It didn't feel real. After all these years, and countless fantasies, she was really here. With him. And like he'd said earlier, he was so much better in the flesh than she'd been able to imagine. His legs were long and lean, lightly muscled like the rest of him and covered in the same red hair as his chest with a few more scars from the explosion, with a liberal amount of freckles. But, yes. There was a part of him that didn't have freckles. His erection, which befit the rest of him in being long and quite impressive, stood at attention, the pale flesh that was wrapped tautly around it flushed red with his arousal.

"Kitten." Fred's strangled voice drew her attention away from her gaping. "Hermione, love. Do you think you could maybe do more than just look? I'd like to not look like an over anxious fourth year and come without you ever touching me."

"I think I can oblige." she whispered distractedly, her hands sliding up his thighs, fingers combing through the nest of slightly darker red hair around his base before encircling him.

"Sweet Circe, thank you." he grunted, his hips lifting into her touch. He tried to hold still after that, letting her get to know his body, but his muscles kept trembling and flinching as she stroked him and a ragged groan tore from his throat when she pulled his foreskin back to reveal the glistening tip of his cock.

"No, no no no." he quickly grabbed her head when she started to bend forward. "Don't do that. I'm worked up enough and I'd really like to be inside you when I come."

"Oh." she reluctantly sat up, promising herself that she'd get the chance another time. Or so she hoped. "Okay. Uh, how do you want me?"

"Like the ridiculously beautiful know it all bookworm that you are." he sat up so they were face to face, his fingers curving around her jawline, his thumbs swiping against her cheeks.

Hermione flushed and chuckled. "Thank you, but that's not what I meant."

"I know." he kissed her quickly. "I just enjoy your blushing."

"Prat." she laughed, shoving his shoulder softly. "But, really. How do you like it?"

"Kitten, as long as it's with you, I doubt it really matters." he kissed her again. "But for now, what would you be most comfortable with? Me on top, you on top, doggy, spooning, standing, sitting up..."

"Okay, okay. I get your point." she laughed, pinching his chest in retaliation. "You on top, I think."

"Happy to oblige." he grabbed her around the waist and twisted around quickly so that she was on her back and he was over the top of her, their legs entangled and his erection resting along the bend of her hip. Her mirth died quickly, her breath catching in her throat. It felt like her heart was going to pound right out of her chest. The amusement also seemed to fade away from Fred's eyes, leaving him searching her face with a seriousness she'd seldom seen in the prankster.

"You ready?" he asked, shifting his hips until the length of his cock pressed up against the heated folds of her centre.

"Yes." she nodded quickly, then licked her lips.

"You're not...you know." he cleared his throat, a pink tinging his cheeks. "You've done this before, yeah?"

A slow smile spread across her face. "I'm not a virgin, Fred." she cupped his face in her hands. "But I haven't done this a lot, or recently, so maybe go slow at first?"

"Kitten, I think slow is all I'm going to be able to do at first, unless I want this to be over real quick. Which I don't."

"It doesn't matter." she whispered. "I just want you inside me."

His flush darkened, his jaw muscle working as he nodded. Holding his weight off of her with an arm braced beside her, he moved the other to between their bodies and she followed it with her own hand. Together they took hold of his cock and guided it to her waiting opening. Hermione bit her lip as the head of him slid inside, moving both hands to grasp his biceps and anchor herself. Pushing in another inch, Fred shifted around so he was hovering over her with an arm on either side of her.

"Slowly." he whispered, but she didn't think he was talking to her. Matching action to word, he sank slowly inside of her, his whole body tense with restraint, mouth parted to allow for his quick breaths.

"There." he grunted when his pelvis pressed up against hers. "Merlin, Hermione. You feel even better than you look."

"You..." she panted, trying to straighten out the words floating around in her head, but she was having trouble breathing and thinking. He felt amazing inside of her, stretching and filling her perfectly. "You feel..." she gasped when he rocked against her, his pubic hair rasping along her sensitized clit.

"I'm gonna move." he warned her. "I gotta move."

"Yes, move. Please, Fred." When he did, it was slowly and gently at first, pulling out and pushing in with easy thrusts. Hermione's eyes drifted shut at the sensation, her hands absently smoothing across his flexing shoulder blades.

"Fuck." he said on a breath, almost to where she couldn't hear him. "Give me your hand." Confused, but hearing the urgent tone in his voice, Hermione removed one hand from behind him. He quickly took it in one of his, drawing two of her fingers into his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. She gasped, lightening hot pleasure racing from her fingers to her pussy, her walls clenching around him, making both of them groan. With a gasp, he released her fingers and shoved her hand between their bodies.

"I'm not going to last long. Touch yourself for me. I want you to come with me."

His words almost did it for her, but she did as he asked, feeling just as desperate as he seemed to. When she started working her fingers over her nub, Fred started pumping into her harder, long steady strokes with a mind numbing little twist at the end of each.

"Oh, gods." he dropped his forehead to hers. "Get there, kitten. Get there." his thrusts started to grow erratic, faster and harder with little rhythm. Working her fingers faster, she clutched his back harder, her nails scratching into his back.

"Close, Fred." she panted, her hips meeting each of his thrusts. "So close. Oh oh...uunnhh." Her whole body bowed upwards into his, wave after wave of blissful sensation crashing over her as her orgasm ripped through her. Vaguely she registered Fred's curse, the uptick of his thrusts, and then the rush of heat of his release filling her. Beside her she could feel his arms trembling with the effort to hold himself off of her. With a gently but firm arm, she tugged him down so he collapsed over her, both of them sweaty and panting. He groaned as his softening cock slid out of her and she shivered with the somewhat unpleasant sensation of his seed trickling out of her. She was just about to fall asleep when she felt him shaking against her.

"Fred?" she turned her head towards where his was buried in her neck, worried about what was going on. And then she heard it. He was laughing. Hard. Rolling her eyes, she fought the urge to laugh with him although she had no idea what he was finding so humorous. Fred's laugh was irritatingly contagious. Finally he rolled off of her to his side, wiping a hand across his face as his laughter died.

"Glad I could be good for a laugh." she muttered, crossing her arms over her breasts.

"Not laughing at you." he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

"Then what's so funny?"

"Me." he shook his head. "I had this whole big elaborate production planned to win you over this weekend. And all it took was just telling you how I felt."

"Imagine that." she laughed. "Who would have thought it could be so simple?"

Fred lifted a brow at her with an amused smile. "Not you, obviously. You never told me how you felt about me either."

"Yes, well." she shifted uncomfortably. "How was I to know you'd be interested? I'm your little brothers best friend. The bossy swot. You've never gone for girls like me in the past. I had no reason to think my feelings would be welcomed, let alone returned."

"You know, I think people give your intelligence too much credit." he shimmied down further into the mattress. "I fancy you, Hermione Granger. I have for a while now. You, young lady, are much more to me than my brothers friend. And I happen to like the fact that your bossy. It's quite a turn on, really. And I've never gone for girls like you in the past, because there _are_ no girls like you, kitten. It would have just been poor imitations. I wanted the real thing."

"And now that you've had it?" she asked hesitantly.

"I can't imagine giving it up again." he grinned, tracing her jawline with his forefinger. "I'm addicted, Granger. I hope you're willing to put up with my arse for a long time coming."

"I suppose I could be convinced." she grinned, snuggling further into him and kissing his chin.

"Mm. I'll do my best."

"You could start now, but grabbing that wand of yours and cleaning up this wet and sticky mess. I'm cold and I'm sleepy."

"See, bossy." he stretched behind him and grabbed his wand, cleaning up the wetness from the bed and their bodies before pulling the sheet and blanket over their naked bodies.

"Good night, Fred." she kissed his mouth softly and he hummed against her lips.

"G'night, kitten." with one last flick of his wand, the light was out and he lay down on his back, arranging one of her legs over his thighs while she pillowed her head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his waist. She fell asleep a few moments later, lulled by the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the whisper of his fingers dancing up and down her spine.


End file.
